saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Yamamoto/SAOF Arena
Haru Yamamoto appears as a playable character in SAOF Arena, appearing as an unlockable main character after Sento's campaign has been finished halfway. Background While Sento had been transported in during the main gathering of fighters in SAOF Arena, Haru was transported in later on, since Sento had lost motivation to fight in the arena. After the two reunited, Sento gained more motivation to continue, as Haru was teleported away from him. Now, the two fight to reunite once more and stop Paradox. Playstyle Haru focuses primarily on ranged fighting, being relatively easy to master because of her simple moveset consisting of various katana attacks and gun-based attacks. However, the Snowstorm has slight recoil which can be used to assist in combat, allowing her to fight in the air or flow directly into another attack to continue her combo. With enough practice, Haru becomes a dangerous fighter, switching between her katana, pistols, and rifle to chain in stylish combos. Movelist Normal Attacks * Slicer: A standard 4-hit combo from Slashing Frost. * Crisscross: Two slashes that form an x-shape, charged with demonic energy. * Decisive Slash: Haru charges her sword with demonic energy, then releases a whirlwind of slashes before resheathing her blade, causing the opponent to take quite a bit of damage. * Upper Slice: A powerful upward slash that launches the opponent up into the air. * Stomp: Haru drives her sword down into the ground, causing ice spikes to erupt from the ground and attack the opponent. * Aerial Slicer: A variant of Slicer, used in the air. * Helm Devastator: A charged, downward slash that releases a row of ice spikes in front of Haru. * Freezing Slicer: Haru unleashes a flurry of quick slashes from her sword while dashing forward, leaving behind a trail of Blizzard-created copies. * Honeycomb Stabs: Haru dashes forward extremely quick while stabbing her opponent a trillion times, leaving behind a honeycomb pattern before that fades away and causes a small explosion of demonic energy. Special Attacks * Rapid Fire: Haru fires her Avalanche pistols at her enemies. * Blizzard Fire: Blizzard-charged variant of Rapid Fire. * Ricocheting Blizzard: A bullet charged with Demonic energy and the Blizzard Soulcraft, which ricochets off targets. * Sniper Shot: A single round from Haru's Snowstorm rifle. Recoil will cause * Sniper Jump: Haru jumps into the air and fires her rifle, using the recoil to double-jump in a way. * Blizzard Shot: A Blizzard-charged version of the Sniper Shot * Demonic Charge: Haru charges all of her guns with Demonic energy for 1 minute, increasing their damage. Cool down time of 5 minutes. * Blizzard Boost: Infuses Haru's main attacks with the Blizzard Soulcraft, giving the opponent a time dilation effect. Lasts one minute, cools down after 10. * Ice Launch: A pillar of ice launches Haru skyward, followed by an ice-infused Helm Devastator. Grabs * Ice Grapple: Haru launches an ice grappling hook, which then pulls her opponent closer to her. * Ice Hook: Much similar to the above move, but vice versa, causing Haru to be pulled to her opponent * Grapple/Hook Storm: A variation of the above moves. Same thing, but followed by a storm of bullets from Avalanche. Instant Kill * Headshot: Haru aims for her opponent's head and fires a bullet from Snowstorm, which is infused with an Ice Grapple. If it connects, the Ice Grapple takes affect, and pulls the opponent to her. After the Ice Grapple, Haru uses Demonic Charge and Blizzard Boost, followed by a Grapple Storm. Following that is a series of Slicers and Crisscross attacks, all still infused with the Blizzard Boost. At the end, Haru decapitates her opponent with Slash Frost, flicking the blood off the blade before resheathing. * Freezing Slash: Haru unleashes a Blizzard-Boosted Slicer. If all four hits connect, Haru imbues the Blizzard Soulcraft and her full Demonic power into Slashing Frost, unleashing a supercharged Decisive Slash that damages her opponent greatly. At the end, Haru fires off her pistols before shooting the opponent directly through the head, right between the eyes. Battle Quotes "Let's have some fun!" ''(When selected in character select) ''"Who's the next target?" ''(When selected in character select) ''"This outfit is so skimpy..." (When choosing the Cat-maid outfit) "Wild as the waves, deadly as a blizzard." ''(Character intro) ''"I hope you'll fight me with all you've got." ''(Character intro) ''"I hope I get moving soon." ''(Idle) ''"Come on now!" ''(Idle) ''"Slice and dice!" (When performing Slicer) "I'll cut you up!" (When performing Slicer) "Get some!" (When performing Honeycomb Stabs) "Hey!" (When performing Decisive Slash) "Come here!" (When performing Ice Grapple) "What do we have here?" (When performing Ice Grapple) "Let's get a little closer!" (When performing Ice Hook) "I see an opportunity!" (When performing Ice Hook) "Charged up!" (When activating Demonic Charge) "Demonic Charge!" (When activating Demonic Charge) "Oh dear." (When Demonic Charge ends) "Are you kidding me?! (When Demonic Charge ends) "Ooh, a real challenge." (Below 50% health) "Hm... Not so bad after all." (Below 50% health) "I lost? Boo." ''(Defeat) ''"You killed a ghost. Good work.." (Defeat.) "Woo hoo! I won!" ''(Victory) ''"You can't kill a ghost!" ''(Victory) ''"Right between the eyes!" (At the end of Freezing Slash) "Don't lose your head over my hot body!" (At the end of Headshot) "I guess you couldn't help yourself. You head's gone." ''(Victory after Headshot) ''"Bull's-eye!" ''(Victory after Freezing Slash) Stats Alternate Outfits Haru is able to change into a few different outfits. * '''Lady of Arkham': Haru's outfit switches to one based on Lady from DMC 4. She gains a pair of sunglasses, a white jacket with what appears to be a harness underneath with no shirt. She also has white short shorts and red gloves. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee high boots. Snowstorm gains a design similar to Kalina Ann, but maintains its sniper rifle statistics. Slashing Frost remains the same, and the Avalanche remains the same as well. This outfit increases damage with firearms. * She-Devil of Lightning: In this outfit, Haru's outfit changes to resemble Trish from DMC 4. She wears a black top, with black leather pants and black heels. The Avalanche changes to resemble Luce & Ombre, while Slashing Frost and Snowstorm remain the same. Elemental melee damage is increased with this outfit. * Daughter of the Storm: Haru changes to an outfit that appears similar to Asuna's outfit in ALO. Also included with this outfit is a sleeveless, two-tailed, blue duster coat. All attacks are partially boosted with this outfit. * Project ALICE: Much like Sento's Project ALICE outfit, this outfit appears as a dark silver set of knight's armor, engraved with designs of the Blizzard Soulcraft. The armor is designed for a female, and includes an icy blue cape. Demonic Charge and Blizzard Boost are given an increased active duration. * Shinigami Shikai: Haru's outfit changes to a black Japanese-style robe that resembles a Shinigami Shihakusho from the Bleach series. The outfit primarily resembles the one worn by Rangiku Matsumoto. Slashing Frost changes to resemble Rangiku's personal Zanpakuto, Haineko. All melee attacks have increased damage. * Shinigami Bankai: With this outfit, Haru changes it to resemble a female version of Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. Among the three variations, this outfit resembles the first and third versions, with the top of the third Tensa Zangetsu worn with the bottom of the first Tensa Zangetsu. Slashing Frost takes on the appearance of the Tensa Zangetsu blade in its third variation, but the back edge of the blade being completely flat. Elemental attacks have increased damage. * Kasai's Choice: Haru's outfit inverts in color, going from white and blue to dark grey/black and red, resembling Sento's outfit. Certain melee attacks have increased damage and have the ability to perform a "stylish" variation, which also has increased damage. * Cat-maid Haru: This is for those certain players who want a little fanservice while playing as Haru. In this outfit, she wears a suggestive maid outfit that shows off her Oppai a little, with a rather short skirt that has a cat-tail coming out from under the skirt, and a cute cat-ear headband. Male opponents will have a 5% chance of just staring at Haru and looking her over in this outfit, which is a good opportunity to attack. Trivia * Some of Haru's moves are based on Vergil's moves from the DMC franchise. * A few of Haru's quotes suggest she know how well endowed she is. * Her victory quote after Freezing Slash is meant to be a reference to Dante's famous "Jackpot" quote from the DMC franchise. * Haru is aware of her EWO epithet, as some of her quotes reference this. Category:SAOF Arena Character